O Dilema do Ouriço
by Darksonic-San
Summary: Uma breve - e desanimadora - reflexão de Shinji Ikari sobre sua vida, suas metas e sobre o rumo que as coisas ao seu redor tomaram.


O ouriço se considerava o animal mais infeliz do mundo, e apesar de muito simples, possuía um dilema cruel e infeliz que o fazia definhar dia após dia: Iria o ouriço passar uma vida na infeliz, porem segura solidão, ou sair e tentar conhecer outros ouriços, correndo o risco de machucar esses com seus espinhos?

Shinji Ikari sofria com um mal muito parecido: na mais cruel de todas as suas depressões, Shinji odiava tudo: odiava o amaldiçoado dia em que concordara em pilotar aquele demônio colossal, odiava seu pai, que incompreensivelmente nunca lhe tratara como filho, odiava o rumo que as coisas tinham tomado na sua vida e, acima de tudo, odiava a si mesmo, "um destruidor, uma maldição, um assassino", sua cabeça repetia para si mesma, no escuro silencioso daquela sala úmida da NERV: uma "versão computadorizada do inferno", como aquela mente abalada confortava-se em repetir para si mesma.

"Kaworu Nagisa está morto", Shinji chorava sempre que pensava nele: o último anjo, o último grande risco a existência humana agora estava morto, fora morto por Shinji alguns dias atrás, mas Kaworu fora diferente: diferente dos outros anos, que desgraçaram os pobres habitantes de Tokyo-3, diferente dos outros anjos que não aparentavam sentimentos, diferente dos outros anjos, que morreram se auto-destruindo e destruindo prédios ou fazendo o máximo de estragos possíveis naquela cidade, Kaworu morreu de outro modo: Kaworu sorriu serenamente - diferente do seu sorriso malicioso costumeiro - fechou os olhos e disse calmamente "Eu amo você, Shinji. Por Favor, eu preciso morrer aqui e agora". Ele não morreu no mesmo instante: Shinji estava parado, imóvel dentro do EVA, lutando contra si mesmo... ...alguns minutos depois, o corpo imóvel de Kaworu e sua cabeça decepada caem, assim como as incontáveis lágrimas que caíram do rosto perturbado de Shinji. Ele então sentiu dois profundos apertos ao lembrar daquilo naquele instante: o primeiro aperto foi o do seu coração, que Shinji ainda não entendia como não tinha se acostumado a dores como aquela ainda, o segundo aperto foi o de uma arma de fogo contra sua testa, que a criança deprimida contemplou imóvel, cabisbaixa. Ele não tinha a mínima vontade de reagir: desde o começo afirmara não temer a morte; estaria pronto para morrer ali, naquele exato momento, não tinha muita coisa a perder. Ele ouviu o soldado da SEELE falar claro como água naquele silêncio quase insuportável: "desculpe, garoto, nada pessoal".

No momento, uma sensação inesperada: uma agonia, um nervosismo pairou sobre Shinji. Espantado com a própria reação, o garoto perguntou a ele mesmo: "será que eu quero mesmo morrer? O que é essa sensação estranha? seria medo?" nada mais fazia sentido na cabeça do garoto, que deu um longo suspiro e falou para si mesmo: "Eu mereço morrer. Morra, Shinji Ikari, seu ser desprezível". Um disparo cruzou aquelas paredes metálicas da NERV, e o som ecoou por vários e vários segundos. Shinji esperava nunca mais abrir os olhos depois daquele som, mas uma voz familiar cruzou o ar pesado daquele momento: "desculpe, nada pessoal", Misato disse ofegante em tom debochado e furioso poucos segundos antes de atirar contra o último dos assassinos da SEELE. Shinji contemplou aquilo espantado, "minha vida mereceu ser salva".

Instantes depois o corpo imóvel e sem emoção do ouriço era praticamente arrastado por Misato: Seu coração chorava alto, sua mente se despedaçara, mas bem no seu íntimo, Shinji Ikari respirou aliviado por Misato ter aparecido naquele instante. "Eu fui digno de ser salvo por alguém".

N/A: _Oi pessoas o/!! finalmente eu terminei o maldito ensino médio, e com isso posso voltar às fanfics \o/ faz uma eternidade que eu não faço nada, então para marcar o retorno mesmo antes de escrever algo, estou postando uma fic meio velha (de dois anos atrás) que eu achei bacana , espero que gostem e acompanhem as mais novas o/ Essa é um pouco mais séria que a minha primeira postada, nem um pouco engraçada; foi o que eu imaginei que Shinji tinha em mente ao aparecer naquele estado deplorável em "The end Of Evangelion"_


End file.
